


[Podfic] Too Old to Play With Dolls

by akikotree



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Cover Art Welcome, Dress Up, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Kaylee has unexpected help getting ready for the shindig on Persephone.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye & River Tam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Too Old to Play With Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Old to Play With Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80066) by [WiliQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen). 



> Thank you so much to WiliQueen for having [Blanket Permission](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic) and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3

[MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Firefly-%20Too%20Old%20To%20Play%20With%20Dolls.mp3) | **Size:** 5.07 MB


End file.
